Darkness Falls
by I'mTheTrueMuffinQueen
Summary: Something is happening to Bella that's worrying all of the Cullens, weird dreams, no more falling, random fainting spells. What could it be? They don't know, but they better figure it out before it takes Bella over. Updated 1rst chapter :D
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Falls- Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…not Twilight, nor do I own the idea from Supernatural…though I wish I could *sighs dreamily*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness was overwhelming; it was engulfing her again, taking over her mind and body. His eyes seemed to just glare down at her, reminding her just of who she was. Then it stopped, and all that was heard was a baby crying, something so familiar, like it was out of a memory or something, something she repressed from long ago maybe? It was pulling her in, like the waves at high tide, till a perfect voice awoke her from her day dream that was more like a nightmare.

"Huh, where am I?" the dark haired girl questioned frantically as she shot up in panic, drawing a laugh from her constant companion.

"Bella, you're at school, you fell asleep during the video, remember?" Edward, her absolutely perfect boyfriend informed her as she got up and stretched, noting that everyone had left already.

"Oh," she replied simply.

"Bella, maybe I should take you home, you don't look like your feeling well," Edward fussed as he took her out to his car, and much to his surprise she didn't put up much of a fight. After receiving permission from the office, they left in his shiny Volvo, him telling her that he would have Alice take her truck home. Bella seemed to just zone out as they pulled out of their parking spot, focusing on the outside world, in an attempt to make sense of her reoccurring dream.

"Bella, are you okay," Edward questioned her, feeling her forehead, checking for a fever, as he pulled out into the road leading away from the school.

"Yeah, Edward, I'm fine," she whispered as she seemed to fall back into the trance of sleep she had been in during science. All she saw was a crib, that and a shadowy figure hovering over it. A small sliver of blood fell into the crib, causing the unseen infant to begin to wail. Another person, a woman, came in to check on the child, only to see the figure Bella had been seeing, watching it causing her to scream alerting the shadow. Time seemed to slow for the woman and for Bella, but before she could discover the woman's fate, she shaken awake by someone laying her on a very soft surface. Bella opened her eyes, only to see the marble god, who is her boyfriend hovering over her in a room that reminded her suspiciously of her own. She rubbed her eyes a few times, only to realize that this was her bedroom.

"When'd we get here?" Bella groggily whispered, letting go of Edward's shirt, which she must have grasped while sleeping.

"Just a few minutes ago, while you were sleeping."

"Okay," Bella answered, her eyes fluttering closed for a second, before she reopened them, not as tired anymore. She rose up from her bed, stretching her sore limbs, and then moving quickly out the door, before realizing Edward was following her.

"I need a human moment, I'll be back in a few minutes," Bella quickly rushed, as she headed for her bathroom, hoping to get a grip on what her mind continued to show her. She looked at herself in the mirror; her eyes seemed to shrink in comparison to the giant black rings that rounded her once bright eyes, making them dull and lifeless.

"What's happening to me?" she questioned her reflection, searching her tired appearance for an answer to the one question she couldn't seem to answer. She turned on the faucet, splashing cold water onto her face, turned off the faucet, toweled off her face, and left the bathroom, only to come face to chest with her stone cold boyfriend, who has harder than he looked, okay it was more like running into a wall than a person. Bella stumbled backwards, before landing in Edward's muscular arms.

"Thanks," Bella breathlessly whispered as she disentangled herself from Edwards grasp, heading downstairs, to find something to eat.

"Are you sure your fine, Bella? You're looking a little faint."

"Yeah, I'm perfect, as a matter of fact, I've never been better" Bella answered, hoping to divert his worries, as she went around the kitchen putting together a sandwich to sate her growing hunger, that had been left unfed from earlier since she decided to skip lunch to rest her eyes.

"Alright," he agreed with a slightly worried tone, as he observed his girlfriend maneuver around the kitchen in a not so clumsy manner, totally unlike her. Her movements seemed to be more graceful and swift, making Edward worry about her well being, seeing as how a few weeks ago she was tripping over practically nothing and stumbling over the smallest of things.

"So how's everyone else," Bella spoke, while attempting to make dinner for Charlie while trying to fill the awkward silence that soon followed Edward's worried onslaught of questions. Edward looked at her peculiarly as she bustled around the kitchen making fish that her father had caught last weekend with Billy Black.

"Oh there fine, Emmett and Rosalie are thinking about heading out of the country for a vacation and Esme wants to redecorate the house. Also, I do believe Alice wants to take you shopping again," As soon as he got this out Bella groaned slightly never liking being Bella the Barbie doll.

"That's wonderful, tell me when and I'll check my schedule," Bella spoke in that way someone only does when they're trying to be polite. She began moving again, another weird silence plaguing the room, her finishing the fish, and him just sitting there watching her. The door squeaked open, revealing the tall figure of Chief Charlie Swan.

"Edward," he acknowledged to his daughter's boyfriend, before walking over and looking over Bella's shoulder.

"Smells good Bells, what're we having," Charlie questioned as he studied his daughter trying to find something wrong, just as he did every other time Edward and her were in the same room alone.

"We're having that fish that you caught with Jacob's dad last weekend."

"Oh," He replied as his eyes landed on Edward. He walked over and patted him on the back.

'So will you be joining us tonight Edward."

"No sir, I have to be going soon anyway my family likes to have dinner together," Edward lied convincingly, Charlie leaving him alone, to go back to fussing over his daughter.

"So Bells how was your day?"

"Good," She replied pulling out two of everything from the cabinets to get ready for dinner, that same action giving Edward giving him the okay to go, to avoid unnecessary questioning from Charlie. Edward rose gracefully up, his eyes still on Bella, while Charlie's gaze was on him, and moved up to Bella, giving her a kiss on the cheek before picking up his bags.

"Bye Bella, Chief Swan," He called out as he left.

"Bye Edward," Bella spoke, knowing he heard it. Charlie finally studied his daughter fully, noticing her ran down appearance.

"Hey Bells, why don't you take your dinner up to your room, you look tired," Charlie suggested, as Bella placed food down in front of him.

"Actually I'm not really hungry, but I might go take a nap upstairs, I've been feeling really tired lately," She replied as she yawned, Charlie looking at her in worry.

"Should we call the doctor," he asked.

"No, it's nothing a good night's sleep won't fix," She answered, heading up the stairs and into her room. She picked up her pajamas and quickly changed into them, before falling onto her bed. Bella was lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling her eyes, slowly drifting closed dragging her back into the darkness that plagued her dreams, never noticing the dark figure watching over her. The dream, somehow this time it was different, all she could she was darkness, but she could hear a conversation going on. This time it wasn't a horrifying dream, it wasn't scary at all, it was nicer, more docile than the others.

"Why save me, aren't I your enemy?" a soft strained voice growled in anger.

"Amazingly, some of us don't believe you're the enemy, as a matter of fact, some of us want peace," A deep masculine voice intoned as the female voice snorted.

"Hah peace, you're telling me that the bringers of death and destruction want peace for all?"

"I know it's hard to believe-"

"Hard to believe," she interrupted, "that's down right unbelievable, it's right up there on the list next to flying pigs and America becoming the fittest country on Earth,"

"Okay, I understand your trepidation, but I'm different, all I want is for the fighting to stop. I want to be able to live as normally as possible, without one of my siblings coming to get me, or forcing me to kill them by attacking humans," He murmured to the woman, or at least that's what she guessed he was doing.

"Well, as you can see I'm not your everyday average human," she furiously argued.

"Your right, you look frailer than a normal human. What are you, thirteen, fourteen?" he questioned.

"For your information, I am turning seventeen in another two months," she indignantly answered as Bella heard a rustling, obviously someone moving.

"You look cold" he noted to the other voice.

"No I don't."

"You're running around in leather pants and a halter top, of course you're cold, it's below sixty out here and obviously you didn't bring any form of jacket to block out the cold. Just take mine." Bella heard more moving going on, and she assumed the woman, no girl, had take the jacket from the man.

"Thanks, I guess," the soft voice grudgingly spoke, obviously having taken the jacket from the man, or at least that was what was implied by the two.

"We'd better get you out of here," he suggested to the girl.

"We'd? Last time I checked, we weren't a group." She shot back at him.

"Well I know, you know that with that kind of injury you won't make it out of this forest, let alone all the way back to your own home. Just let me take you home. I promise your safe with me."

"Sure I am," she sighed as she finally gave in," Fine but if anything goes wrong, I'm exorcising you and sending you back to Hell with the rest of your family."

"Deal, but be warned I drive a little on the fast side."

"Drive?" she questioned him, as more things that sounded like leaves, were moved, or shifted.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be suspicious if I was seen running down a highway or having to buy weird ingredients for a teleportation spell?"

"I guess your right," she replied as the roar of a motorcycle drowned out anything else, and she was pulled out of her dream by an energetic pixie like vampire.

"Bella, wake up sleepy head."

"Morning Alice," Bella groaned as she pushed the pixie like figure off of her so she could untangle her body parts from the blankets. Alice was startled by the strength Bella had shown by pushing her off of her bed.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, why is everyone asking me that?" Bella answered as she gathered her clothes and headed for her bathroom, to get a "human moment". She removed her clothes, and stepped into her shower, sighing as the hot stream of water hit her body. She cleaned her hair and her body before turning off the pouring water, leaving only the steam from the shower lingering. She toweled off, before pulling on her new clothes, which consisted of a dark pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, brushing her hair and her teeth, and looking at herself in the mirror. Her reflection revealed what a good night of sleep could do for you; she didn't look so worn and tired. Maybe things were finally looking up for her. She left the bathroom and headed for her bedroom, only to find Alice gone and a note in her place.

_Bella,_

_I have to go see Carlisle and Edward is hunting this weekend so we wont be able to take you to school and , you weren't looking so good so I called Jasper to pick you up. Have a good day, I'll see you later. Be safe and Edward says he loves you._

_Love Alice_

Bella sighed as she prepared everything she needed for school that day, searching for her undone homework, hoping to be able to finish it on the way there. She heard someone knock on her door, Jasper, always the gentleman. She headed downstairs with all of her stuff, opening the door to reveal Jasper, holding a helmet and leather jacket. Bella looked at him puzzled, as he grinned and pointed to the silver motorcycle on her driveway.

"Are you going to be okay, I mean with me so close to you? I don't want you risking your secret, just to get me to school." She asked, panicking as she took the offered helmet and jacket.

"Yeah, I hunted last night. We should be fine, stop worrying Bella." He spoke, sending out waves of calm to make her feel better, which it did. She looked at the bike frowning.

"There went finishing my homework," Bella groaned as she continued to look at the motorcycle that they would be riding to school today, as Jasper looked at her with clear amusement. Jasper mounted the bike and motioned for Bella to do so to, which she did with to his amazement, with no trouble. She pulled on the jacket and the helmet, and he smirked, turning the machine on. He revved the engine, before pulling out and speeding off towards Forks High. Jasper was speeding, he knew that, but Bella's grasp on his midsection never tightened, nor did she complain as she usually did, which was rather peculiar to him. Her attitude was scaring him, just as it had scared Edward and Alice. She was changing, but Bella, to him, is more fragile than most humans he's met, and that worried him and the rest of his family, could she handle this change, till they could figure out what's bringing it on? They turned into the parking lot of the school a few minutes later and parked, both dismounting the silver motorcycle.

"Jasper, where'd you get the bike?" Bella questioned him as they walked towards the school.

"Edward bought it for me when he bought Alice her Porsche."

"Oh," she replied as they made their way past the office and into their first hours.

-----------------------------------------------------Lunch------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella," the beautiful voice of none other than Alice Cullen called, as she came skipping in next to Jasper, coming in and sitting next to Bella and a few of the others at the table, such as Mike, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, and Jessica, who were surprised at the two sitting near them. Soon everyone seemed to fall into an easy conversation, no one attempting to kill each other which was an accomplishment, seeing as how everyone thought the Cullen's were stuck up.

"So where's Edward," Mike questioned the two pale perfect teens, with an arched brow.

"He's out camping with Emmett and Rosalie," Alice replied, still cheery even though Mike was prying into their private lives.

"Oh," he replied as Bella began to get up.

"Where are you going Bella?" Jessica questioned her as Bella stopped moving, to look back at the table.

"Oh, I'm going to throw away the rest of my lunch," She replied as everyone noticed she only ate a little bit of it.

"But you barely touched it," Jasper noted towards her.

"Oh I'm not that hungry today, and if I get hungry later, I'll eat at home." Bella continued toward the trash cans as Jasper and Alice looked at each other, worry etched onto their faces.

"Alright," Alice and Jasper sighed in unison as they got up and followed her out of the cafeteria and out into the quad. After walking a little ways to their next classes, which were close enough together the bell rang, telling them it was time to split up. Bella made her way into Biology, taking her seat next to where Edward usually was.

"Good morning class" Mr. Banner spoke as he walked into the classroom filled with teenagers, "Today we will be studying the habitat of many organisms." Many of the teens groaned for once, Bella included.

"Now, we will discuss where these organisms live and why." The teacher continued on as Bella all of a sudden began to feel weak. The weakness kept coming at Bella in waves, until her vision just seemed to disappear and she fell.

A/N: Hello everybody…due to the lovely fact that I can't draw, feel free to draw fanart for this story: D If you do tell me about it  loves Ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Falls-Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing :D

A/N: this one is really short…sorry I've had so much going on… :D but this is a very important chapter :D.

_REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!_

_If you want this to continue….REVIEW so I know if you guys like it. _I've decided that I want to turn my three newest stories into a competition, whichever one receives the most votes, I will continue… so Vote for **Forever**_** Chronicles**_, _**Both Sides of the Coin**_, or _**Darkness Falls**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness was fading again, like she was coming out of a dream, but she didn't dream this time so that was impossible. She reached for the fading light, as the darkness that seemed to plague everywhere in her own mind reached, grasping her dangling legs, dragging her down into the deep abyss that plagued her dreams, and nightmares alike. She began to scream like a banshee as it continued to tug on her body like it was a rag doll, but then all of a sudden a light showed her the way out. She began to struggle harder away from the hands of the darkness that wished to claim her, when a hand seemed to reach down and offer its assistance. It seemed to beckon her towards it, like a lighthouse on a dark coast. She grabbed the pale hand and with an unexpected show of strength, it tugged her out of the darkness and her nightmare. Her eyes fluttered open, sleepiness causing her vision to blur, as she began to unconsciously rub the sleep from her tired eyes, revealing a pale looking man with shoulder length black hair, just standing next to the window of the unfamiliar place she was in. The room had the stench of bleach and other cleaning supplies, of course, she was in a hospital.

He turned in her direction and looked at her, appraising her. His smoldering eyes overwhelmed her with their familiarity; she had seen those same pair of eyes somewhere else, somewhere familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She lifted her head off her pillow and shook it before taking a sitting position, allowing her to see the lean figure better. He stared on before moving his head to look out the window, searching for something she couldn't see. She just stared at the tall figure, appraising him, with hooded eyes.

"It's incredibly rude to stare," His rough yet soothing voice intoned as he turned to meet her eyes, his were a shocking shade of crimson, not like the vampires when they've fed on humans, but more of a soft calm crimson, much like crushed velvet, something that stirred something in her. His gaze made her insides flutter, not like butterflies, but more like the tea cup ride at the fair, in a good way, she tried to avoid his stare but it was just there.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry," She stuttered hoarsely as she averted her eyes, realizing that Edward was not at her side like usual and this man had broken in, and was not someone the Cullen's had allowed in, or anyone else that she trusted. Survival instincts so long buried finally decided to speak up, as she began to feel the adrenaline that was often associated with fear and dread but, for some reason this adrenaline rush was different, making her feel slightly giddy and freakishly alert, instead of frightened. Everything began to look sharper to her, she noticed things she hadn't before, the tubes coming from her right arm and nose, he came in just as clear, his features inhumanly beautiful, but not vampire like. She moved so that this man was back into her gaze, somehow not catching his attention, as he continued to gaze out the hospital window, the glow from the street lamps giving her a much clearer view of her "visitor".

"Who are you?" She questioned as a yawn took over her body, causing her to stretch her sore body, causing most of her muscles to scream in agony from being out of use while she slept. She groaned s she realized his eyes fixated on her body, something that she found extremely strange and foreign.

"You do know that when you do that your gown opens a bit, I suggest you get that fixed," He advised, avoiding the question with a gleam of humor in his voice, something that seemed so alien yet so familiar, like she had heard it before a long long time ago. The words he had spoken had finally sunk in as her face turned bright red, and she pulled the thin hospital blanket up to surround her. Her face reminded him of tomatoes, causing him to chuckle and her face to grow even redder, she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"PERVERT!!" She practically yelled, as he moved quickly and shoved his hand over her mouth, causing her to struggle even more. Her eyes were wide with fear while his eyes held cautious concern in them, causing horrified concern in Bella.

"Stop yelling and moving, do you really want someone to come in here, someone like your father, or maybe that overprotective boyfriend of yours? Would you like them to see you like this?" He questioned as his right eyebrow seemed to quirk itself into a graceful condescending arc, as Bella's struggled ceased slowly before they became nonexistent, and she realized their position. He hovered over her, his chest nearly touching her slightly risen one, his lofty stare meeting her frightened one.

"If I removed my hand will you scream?" He asked a he looked at her evenly. Some form of gibberish that sounded something like "probably" came of her mouth, causing him to frown and hold his hand over her mouth harder. The new pressure made her skin extremely uncomfortable, making her bite down on the calloused flesh of his palm.

"You bitch, you bit me, you actually bit me" He yelped like a little girl as she began to giggle at his reaction, something that a normal person would have never done… but who's saying she's normal. He shook his hand, as if that would relieve the pain, but soon stopped as he saw her amused gaze.

"You were always so peculiar, never afraid of what most humans are" He off handedly commented wistfully, as she looked at him strangely in reaction to his gentle almost fond words.

"Always? I've only known you for what five, six minutes… maybe even less." She growled out as her body tensed with fear and something else, something more primal, instinctive. He met her scared eyes with a calm look, making her back down somewhat.

"So that's what they've been telling you," He smirked as he made his way to the window, and turning his cloaked back to her. Her turned his head and flashed a small grin towards her, unbeknownst to her, that right before she had awoke; he had placed an amulet onto her neck.

"They've?" She questioned but, he was already gone, away with any answers she might need, he knows something that she doesn't about herself, something she needed to find out, something everyone was keeping form her. He seemed to know her, something she decided she really didn't want to dwell on right now, but he kept popping into her thoughts, much like Edward when she met him for the first time. She was determined not to think about it anymore, seeing as how someone would notice the heavy grey bag under her eyes if she didn't get some more sleep, which came with much more ease than any other sleep she tried to get during the past few months.


End file.
